Mitzi "Kokumotsu" Gardner
Mitzi Drita "Kokumotsu" Gardner '''- The fourth girl of the team, also 17 years old at Adler Oberschule. She is tomboyish and outgoing. She frequently makes bets with her boyfriend Mario Moretti. Her ethnicity is 50% African American from her fathers' side, and 25% Japanese, 12.5% Serbian and 12.5% Albanian from her mothers' side (2nd non full asian . She is on the water polo team at Adler, and plays for the Stormguard Tsunamis baseball team of the Japanese Summer Baseball League. She is an avid fan of Chicago teams (Bears, Bulls, Cubs, Blackhawks). In her civilian form, she has black hair that's weaved, and brown eyes. As Cure Maize, her hair turns yellow, and so does her eyes. She also wears a yellow dress with a green skirt. She wears yellow boots. Her theme color is Yellow. Basic Info Age: 17 (18 by series end) Birthday: September 18 Height: 5'5 Favorite food: Corn, Soul food, Pizza Least favorite food: Cottage cheese on anything Favorite Subject; None Dream: To be remembered as a fun-loving woman Appearance She is 175 pounds and muscular. She is triracial (50% Black, 25% Asian (Japanese), and 25% White (Serbian and Albanian)) and has black weaved hair, and brown eyes. In colder months, she wears a black and yellow jacket with 4 buttons and a zipper in the middle, over a black shirt, with blue pants, shoes and in snowy days, a red Chicago Blackhawks knit hat. In the summer months, she wears a green and yellow blouse with a daisy on the shoulders of the blouse, with blue pants with a green and yellow stripe, and green white and yellow heeled shoes. As '''Cure Maize, her eyes and hair turn yellow. She wears a yellow dress with a white stripe and 3 buttons in the middle, and her dress also has a kernel pattern. She also has a green skirt with a leaf pattern with yellow heels. Personality Kokumotsu is a tomboy, she grew up playing catch with her father in the park. She also played soccer in a recreational youth league when she was 7. She plays water polo for Adler Oberschule and became the only female in the Japanese Summber Baseball League, playing for the Stormguard Tsunamis. Koku loves fashion, going to the arcades, going to theme parks, listening to hip hop, reggae, pop, and rock, and especially playing video games. Her favorite type of games are shooting, sports, and puzzle games. She's also the one who doesn't back down from a challenge, she frequently makes bets. Her favorite team of all time is the Chicago Cubs. In the movie, she had Kosuke Fukudome sign her autograph and even gave her a kiss in a game vs the St. Louis Cardinals. Relationships Mario Moretti is Koku's boyfriend. They have known each other for a long time. Koku has been rejected by most Asian boys for racist reasons, as her dark skin scared them away and they prejudiced her as ghetto. Mario was nervous when he dated her because he's been rejected by 200 girls in his lifetime and he was afraid she was going to reject him as well so he gave up, until his brother Guiseppe gave him the courage to send his letter to her... and she loved it. Now they frequently make bets with each other especially in sports. Mario is also part of her Stormguard Tsunamis team as the pitcher while she played shortstop. Trent Inoue - Her cousin, and the manager of the Stormguard Tsunamis. Despite that, he didn't give Koku special treatment and even rejected her in tryouts for not being good enough, and she felt devastated and ran away. But she didn't give up and played stickball in the street to practice and when she tried out, she won the roster spot. Tsunade Gardner - Her mother. DeShawn Gardner - Former mayor of Tokyo and her father. Mikhail Ovechkin - Her kidnapper in the movie. She captured her and her father in a Polish restaurant and they were both abused in the basement of La Mafia's headquarters until the rest of the Pretty Cures saved them. Powers and Abilities Kokumotsu uses her Windmill Flower to transform into Cure Maize, giving her powers over corn and ethanol and she possesses the Water Pike. She also scream loud when her friends are threatened.After transofrming she introduces herself as "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" Corn Shot - She fires ears of corn from her hands. Corn on the Cob - She waves her Plant Pike, causing Maize plants to grow from the ground, grows corn ears and they shoot out at a high speed towards her enemies. Amazing Energy Blast - She grabs her Plant Pike, and fires an energy blast at her enemies. Ethanol Aroma - She forms an aroma of ethanol around her enemies, making them flammable. She usually does it in her Ethanoil Shower attack that she and Cure Cannabis can do. Ethanol Mist - She forms a mist around her enemies, not just making them flammable, but unable to see as well. She usually does this in her Ethanoil Shower attack that She and Cure Cannabis can do. Ethanoil Shower - She and Taima (Cure Cannabis) can perform this attack. Cannabis combines her oil shower with Maize's Corn on the Cob and Ethanol Aroma/Mist to strike their enemies. Then Cannabis lights a cigarette on fire and throws it at them, setting them on fire. Maize Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Maize uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! MAIZE PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters